1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to indicating, warning and monitoring apparatus and in particular to a novel annunciator readout unit for a grain dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in machines to provide power on indicating lights which when illuminated indicate that power is being applied to the device.